


А секс когда?

by platepants



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: Не дружба и не отношения — хрен пойми, что. Да и пофиг.





	А секс когда?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ'18 для команды Kuroko no Basuke
> 
> Бета - Рыцарь Алекс

— Сегодня тусите без меня.

— Эй, сборы в Токио проводят не так уж и часто, когда мы тут еще погуляем? Что, идешь без нас клеить девчонок?

— Почти, — Хайзаки покрутил несколько раз вокруг пальца брелок, погладил шершавую поверхность маленького мяча, вытянулся и задел ногой спортивную сумку — та с глухим стуком шлепнулась на пол. 

Вот он, третий год старшей школы, а баскетбол Хайзаки так и не бросил — само собой получилось, наверное. И вдохновляющие примеры перед носом, с которыми он встречался пару раз в год, здесь не при чем.

— С одной, что ли? И когда успел подцепить…

Самому Такахаши, однокласснику, с ними ой как не везло. 

Не всем же природа дарит харизму и обаяние, как Хайзаки.

— Еще кто кого… — вырвалось в ответ. 

Несколько матчей и склок, неожиданный поцелуй — злой и пьянящий, и теперь перед каждой встречей у Хайзаки сосало под ложечкой, словно он вот-вот сиганет с обрыва. 

Докатились. 

Все это вообще сложно, переворачивало его мирок с ног на голову, было зыбким, как сраный песок в пустыне, который тянул на дно, стоило неосторожно пошевелиться. Но любопытство было сильнее, хоть и сгубило кошку. У нее все равно девять жизней.

— Ха! Попался крепкий орешек? Не сломай зубы.

М-да, крепкий, не то слово.

— Отвянь.

— Ну и? Планируешь ее сегодня… это?

Своей личной жизни у Такахаши не было, оттого была втрое интереснее чужая.

— Может быть.

Об этом он даже не думал. Да кому он брешет, думал, конечно, голову сломал и облазал весь интернет, подцепив пару занятных видео в коллекцию и вирусов на комп.

— Вау, неужели сам Хайзаки не уверен в себе? Ну, удачи.

— Иди в жопу, — ласково ответил Хайзаки и отключился. 

Некоторое время он еще пялился в потолок, размышляя о своей нелегкой ноше. 

Старые разногласия между ними с Кисе замялись, время их обкатало, как морская вода камни. В некотором роде Хайзаки — о ужас — чувствовал себя виноватым, хоть и пинками заталкивал это светлое чувство куда поглубже. И Кисе, пусть и был еще тем мудаком, да не совсем — найти с ним общий язык все-таки было можно. Фигурально и буквально.

Хайзаки как вспоминал, так тянуло то куртку расстегнуть, то поправить ворот футболки, то шею вытереть от выступившего пота — бросало в жар. Странное ощущение, ведь Хайзаки уже перецеловал миллион разных девчонок — пора было привыкнуть. Поцелуи с парнями не сильно отличались, даже если этот мудак был у него первым.

Сверху раздался топот — чья-то команда тоже намылилась потусоваться этим вечером.

Ладно, хватит лирики. Черные цифры мигали на наручных часах, показывая половину седьмого. Одним движением Хайзаки поднялся с кровати, размял затекшую шею. Футболка — свежая, джинсы и носки — тоже. И трусы, конечно, новые, Кельвин Кляйн, мамин подарок, прихваченный в поездку. Собрался, как на парад, но оправдал себя тем, что редко бывает в Токио и один раз можно и вырядиться, перед выходом лишний раз почистить зубы и поразглядывать себя в зеркале, не вскочил ли на лице прыщ.

Хайзаки похлопал себя по карманам легкой весенней куртки, по карманам джинсов — пара презервативов лежала на привычном месте. В задумчивости Хайзаки потрогал их и — для надежности — взял третий. С ароматом земляники, какая прелесть.

Он пообещает быть нежным, хоть и от этого слова у него сводило челюсть, чтобы не спугнуть и не получить по роже. Ну а там он… разберется. Все получится, было бы желание.

Дурацкий театр фантазий сократил его путь до одного прогона между станциями — казалось, он только сел в поезд, а уже объявили Икебукуро. 

Кисе на выходе подпирал собой стенд с картой — в темном пальто и начищенных туфлях, он что-то старательно выводил на экране смартфона. Икона стиля, черт бы его побрал. Волосы теперь не скрывали сережку в ухе, и она поблескивала, как новенькая, приковывала взгляд к мягкой мочке.

— Опаздываешь, — только и бросил Кисе, полоснув по нему взглядом, а потом все же улыбнулся уголком рта.

— Подстригся, как петух, — ляпнул Хайзаки. Надо же было с чего-то начать.

Кисе хлопнул его по спине.

— Иди давай, Снуп Догг, — и дернул за туго сплетенную косичку, — и не завидуй.

И на миг стало легче. 

Вечер шел как в тумане — Хайзаки даже не смог бы пересказать фильм, на который они пошли. Краем уха он услышал перестрелку и как разбили чью-то тачку. 

Хайзаки все косился в темноте на профиль Кисе — цветным калейдоскопом на его лицо ложился свет, спускался на шею, ныряя в вырез джемпера. Кисе перебирал по подлокотнику пальцами, а потом потрогал покрытый испариной стакан колы. 

В любом другом случае Хайзаки уверенно клал пятерню на колено, а еще лучше — сразу под юбку, и лез целоваться. Ему не отказывали, всем нравились его напор и уверенность. 

Сейчас хотелось протянуть руку, но Хайзаки сдержался.

Не дружба и не отношения — хрен пойми, что. Их даже не назовешь секс-друзьями, потому что и секса у них не было.

Да и пофиг. 

Хайзаки вздохнул и снова уставился в экран. Главный герой бежал по морскому причалу, в него вдруг выстрелили, а Хайзаки потянули за руку.

— Я все видел, — шепнул Кисе, и Хайзаки как током прошило от головы до самых пят, и сидеть сразу стало неудобно.

— Что?

Может, Кисе все-таки про кино.

— Нравится на меня смотреть?

Никогда не разберешь, что у него, ублюдка, на уме. Кисе с ним лизался по своей прихоти и в руки шел, только когда хотел сам. Это тебе не его дружки из команды или Тейко, которые от силы его любви спасались бегством. 

И что? А Хайзаки не мог и шага ступить, как нерешительная девка, и это душило его.

— Что, нельзя? — Шепот вышел больше похожим на хрип. 

Даже в темноте Хайзаки заметил, как Кисе моргнул, приподняв брови.

Пара людей, что сидели дальше Кисе, обернулись, но через мгновение утратили к ним всякий интерес, а на экране завязалась новая потасовка. Все-таки такая ерунда это сраное кино.

— Можно, Шого-кун, — Кисе жестко ухватил его за подбородок, приблизившись на опасное расстояние — губы его оказались влажными после колы, но больше Хайзаки и не дали попробовать.

— Достало, — выдохнул он. 

Действуй, Шого, парень ты или где.

— Может, для тебя это новость, Рёта, — сказал он, — но у меня есть и другие потребности.

— Даже так? Только ты все что-то стесняешься.

На экране потухла яркая картинка, Хайзаки не разглядел лица Кисе, но чуял, что в этот момент он ухмылялся. 

С девчонками проще, но с Кисе — интересней. Жажда была сильнее опасений, настолько, что колени подгибались, когда они шли из зала, и Кисе дернул его зайти в туалет. Четыре стены сковали их в тесном пространстве, и вдруг голова пошла кругом, как от алкоголя.

Нет пути назад, действовать придется по наитию и тому, что он высмотрел в той порнухе. Главное, Кисе успокоить, что он будет с ним, гм, аккуратен.

Кисе вдруг задержал руки в задних карманах джинсов дольше положенного — оу, — и вытащил квадратный пакетик, прикусил белыми зубами край, разрывая упаковку с будоражащим кровь звуком, и Хайзаки не сразу уловил, во что попал.

Кисе смотрел прямо на него.

— Я буду нежен, Шого-кун.


End file.
